


Kisses Away

by BlueShell



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions
Genre: Day 25, F/M, HaughtyShipping - Freeform, PokéSpe Ships Month, Takes place after the Diamond/Pearl arc and the Platinum arc, but no spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 02:59:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8384656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueShell/pseuds/BlueShell
Summary: The awkward all came back when he saw the ojou-sama licking the ganache off the same spoon.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I’m still not sure whether fics can participate in the PokéSpe Ships Month, but here is my piece for HaughtyShipping. 
> 
> Note 1: This one was a lot easier than the last one for some reason. The last one came out very Gen so I tried to make this a little more shippy.
> 
> Note 2: I hate the grammar check in Word. Yes, I want to say _couldn’t_ instead of _could not_. (╬ಠ益ಠ)
> 
> Please tell me what you think!

“I think it’s OK now,” the ojou-sama said, resting the bowl full of ganache on the counter beside Pearl.  

It certainly _looked_ OK, delicious, really, and the making of it had been so simple not even _they_ could screw it up. Of course, it wasn’t like either of them had a lot of experience on the culinary front – that was Dia’s specialty – and it’d be better to try it before spreading it on the cake. 

It wouldn’t do to ruin his favorite boke’s birthday, after all. 

“Let me see,” he asked, and the ojou-sama raised the wooden spoon she’d been using to his lips. 

It was a little awkward, to raise his head till he could lick some chocolate ganache off the spoon, though he soon forgot it when he felt the taste of the creamy dessert. Oh yeah, they’d gotten it right – not overly sweet, just the right texture to serve as cake topping, Dia would just— 

—and the awkward all came back when he saw the ojou-sama licking the ganache off the _same spoon._  

“Aghhhhhhhhh." 

“What?” the ojou-sama turned to him with big curious eyes, like she didn’t even know what she’d done. 

“You—you—you – can’t just _do that_ , you know!” 

“Do what?” 

She probably didn’t know what she’d done. 

He felt himself going an embarrassing shade of red. “You know! I – there’s my _saliva_ in there!” 

She looked at the spoon, then looked at him quizzically. “Are you worried about my hygiene habits? That’s not like you, Pearl.” 

He rubbed his hands against his eyes, then against his cheeks to try and make the heat in them go away. Really, when did he choose to surround himself with oblivious people? It was bad for his health. 

“ _My_ saliva is there, and then you lick it, and _your_ saliva is there too! _My_ saliva touches _your_ saliva!” And, because she still looked puzzled: “ _It counts as a kiss, dammit!”_

 _That_ got her to widen her eyes. 

Only for a moment, though; the other, she was looking at the spoon like it was something mildly interesting, then putting it on the sink along with the pots they’d dirtied in order to bake the cake. “…I don’t see why that’s such a big problem.” 

It was his turn to look at her like he didn’t understand – because, well, he didn’t understand. “What do you mean, you don’t see why? It’s like we _kissed,_ you know. You shouldn’t give away your kisses to just anyone… I mean, would you be OK if the two of us kissed, right here right now?” 

“I think I would.” 

He fell silent. 

And he stayed silent when she approached, and kept silent when she stood on her tiptoes and planted a quick, soft kiss directly into his mouth. 

He blinked. 

She was looking at him with a small satisfied smile. “Yes, I’m OK.” 

And just like that, she waltzed back to the bowl of ganache, picking it up and going towards the cake like nothing had happened, like the world was still going around without a hitch and they needed to get the cake ready for Dia. 

Pearl touched his lips, wondering whether he’d maybe imagined everything, and he was almost convincing himself it didn’t mean anything, of course it didn’t, when she turned to him again. 

“I’m not giving my kisses away to just anyone,” she said solemnly. “Only to the people I love very much.” 

That blush that had faded away came back with a vengeance and he felt the words hurting on his throat as he looked into her eyes. There were many things swirling inside his chest right then. 

What came out was something like “You’re supposed _ask_ for people’s permission before you kiss them”, and, under his breath, “silly girl”, but he couldn’t fight the smile that’d taken over his face, mirroring hers, and he thought she understood anyway.


End file.
